


Art? (it's arguable) aka. The Blanket Fort of Gay

by When_Tommy_Met_Alfie



Series: When Tommy met Alfie AU [29]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tommy being sad, Tommy in very large sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in the rain, wedding pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Tommy_Met_Alfie/pseuds/When_Tommy_Met_Alfie
Summary: Collected artworks from my tumblr: because here you can actually view it in full size. Made by yours truly! Rating may go up if I get up to something less innocent in the future. Now it's just fluff.Edit: Now up (as chapter 3 of this story), a comic-ish version of a missing scene from chapter four of To live a life. Tommy is sad and lost in the rain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy in a huge yellow sweater. Napping. The world needs it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a wedding! Look how happy they are!! Ada is rocking a suit and is self-proclaimed best man. Finn is responsible for flowers.


	3. To live a life -Chapter four, missing scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the format of this really lends itself better for tumblr, but I decided that I should be consequential about posting art here. So now it's here too! This is a sort of 'missing scene' from chapter four of To live a life, where Tommy is lost in the rain after a fight with Alfie. Wandering around without shoes, all confused. And Arthur finds him on his way home from work.


End file.
